Leaves from the Vine PART 1: The Visit
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: This is part 1 of a many parted series called Leaves from the Vine. Leaves from the Vine are stand alone one-shot ficlets based around the life of Toph as she goes through motherhood with Lin. PART 1: Before leaving Ba Sing Se, Toph visits an old friend...


These are a series of stand alone ficlets that are aprt of a main series called "Leaves form the Vine"

* * *

Toph Beifong has been in Ba Sing Se for a few weeks, over seeing one of her Metalbending academies that was station within the walls. Seeing how she had no one to watch over her infant daughter, Lin, she had to bring her daughter all the way to Ba Sing Se. Tonight was their last night staying in the city, she is to meet up with one of her officers later and return back to Republic City, but before she could leave, she decided to find an old friend. It may have been years since she last walked the streets of this giant city, but she remembers the way, the familiar vibrations of her surroundings lead her to her destination, the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop.

Once inside, Toph is greeted by a hostess, but then he spoke, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot serve you, we have a 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' policy" the hostess stated. "Look buddy, I'm here to meet with someone." Toph responded in a peeved tone. They continue to argue back and forth, eventually, Lin began to squirm in Toph's arms, getting upset from the noises, and was beginning to whimper. "Now, Jin, we mustn't be rude to our guest" said a voice from behind Jin, she recognized that voice anywhere, "especially if the guest is a good friend of ours." "Many apologies, Master Iroh." Jin bowed before Iroh. Iroh was still that same wise, gentile, tea-loving man he was all those years ago, the only thing that changed was his age, now with his hair turned completely white. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Toph." Iroh kindly spoke to Toph "Hello Iroh, it's great to see you too" she replied, getting a laugh out of Iroh, who caught on to Toph's joke. Later, both Toph and Iroh were sitting in the dinning table, catching up on old times. She spoke about how she traveled the world, teaching Metalbending to Earthbenders and how she helped Aang by forming the Metalbending Police Force in Republic City. During the whole conversation, Iroh took noticed of the baby cradled in Toph's arms, she had curly black hair and wore what almost looks like her mother's old fighting gi, the baby was still squirming in Toph's hold.

"So, tell me about this young lady, here" Iroh asked. "Oh! I forgot to introduce her to you" Toph said, trying to get her daughter to settle down, "Iroh, meet my daughter, Lin Beifong!" Toph announced. Iroh moved in closer to the baby, "It's an honor to meet you" he cooed, wiggling a finger in front of the baby, only for Lin to grab it and squeezing it "She is very strong, she will be a powerful bender like you, someday" Lin looked up at the elderly man, revealing her bright green eyes, and then Lin grabbed a fist full of Iroh's long beard. Iroh let out a yelp from the pull, which caused Lin to cry out loud. "Damn it! I'm so sorry she did that" Toph tries to apologize while rocking Lin in her arms to get her to quiet down "Come on, Lin, work with me here!" Toph was getting worried that she couldn't calm her child down. Iroh looked at Toph for a while, he could see on her face that she hasn't gotten much sleep and is stressed out and worried. While shushing her baby, Iroh could almost see a tear about to form on her foggy, blurred eyes.

"It seems that something is troubling you, Toph" Iroh said, "what are you worried about?" Toph really didn't want to say anything, she is not one to show weakness, but she knows that she could trust Iroh, and this whole time something was bothering her. Toph kept her head down, still rocking Lin "Please don't tell anyone I told you this," she sadly said "but, I'm scared" she finally admitted that she was feeling the sense of fear "I'm scared I would be a terrible mother. I'm scared that I can't take care of Lin, or if anything happened to her." a single tear ran down her cheek, "The last thing I want to do is end up like my parents." Iroh stood up from his chair, got behind Toph and placed a gentile hand on her shoulder, "My friend, you shouldn't let fear take over you." Iroh told Toph in a soft manner. "Being a parent is one of the most difficult journeys one will ever take, there will be many twists and turns along the way, but if you stay positive and look for a better future, then this will be one of the most joyous journeys you will ever take." Toph didn't reply back, but she understood what he was talking about. Her fear started the night her husband was killed by a triad gang member from the Red Monsoon while on duty, she never told him she was having his baby, and now she is faced to raise a baby by herself.

Toph was still scared, but she took Iroh's words to heart, "Thank you, Iroh." she finally spoke back, but there was still the trouble with the crying child. Toph kept hushing Lin, but it didn't seem to be working, "May I help?" Iroh asked, "just rock her slowly" Toph did as he requested, he took a quick sip of his tea and cleared his throat.

_"__Leaves from the vine, falling so slow"_

_"__Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam…"_

Toph lift her head up slightly, catching the tune of the song, "I know that song. It's an old Earth Kingdom song. How do you know it?" Toph asked, curiously. "During my time in the war as a soldier, I was stationed in one of the fire nation colonies and I heard a mother sing this song to her child. When I returned, I would sing this to my son when he was a baby." Toph smiled, feeling a bit more confident about herself, she wants to attempt to sing to her child. Her voice is low, slightly cracking from her crying, but she went ahead and sang,

_"__Leaves from the vine, falling so slow…"_

_"…__Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam…"_

Lin began to quite down from the sound of her mother's voice, focusing her attention to the lullaby being sung to her.

_"…__Little soldier girl, comes marching home…"_

_"…__Brave soldier girl, comes marching home…"_

Lin has finally quieted down and now resting in Toph's arms, her little head press against her mother chest. Iroh let out a tiny chuckle from her changing a line in the song; creative, but it was just right.

This was that last time Toph would meet Iroh ever again, but she will still remember his words and whenever Lin would get upset, she will sing the song to Lin,

Her daughter,

Her Little Soldier Girl…


End file.
